The Lukhud-Bhân
by yuki.sawer.7
Summary: ,,You are never alone, little one, look to the sky and see the light of our ancestors. With them above you and your family in your heart, you will never loose your way, Jaedda, always remember this". After all these years she could still hear the words of her grandfather which gave her the courage to go on. But will they help her now? On a journey to reclaim Erebor? We will see..


**Hey everybody!  
I hope that you will like my story and maybe write a little review to this idea ;D  
At the end I will see if I write more chapters for this story :D  
So then...I hope you enjoy reading ;D  
**

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER_**

I don't own any of the characters of Tolkien or the places. I only own the folg Lukhud-Bhân and their members.

* * *

**_PROLOG_**

The rangers were famous for their features which are very popular in Middle-Earth, but not many of the dweller in this world know that the rangers aren't only humans or Dúnedains. In the South, behind Gondor, exists a small land where a folk lived in seclusion of the rest of the world.

This is the land Lukhud-Bhân, the dwarrow kingdom of the South that wasn't interested in the life of the other races in Middle-Earth. Since ages they lived away from the others and didn't care about their fate. They only wanted to be in their circles without any foreign influence.

Though the dwarrows of Erebor or those of the Iron Hills were not aware of their existence, but for the ones in Lukhud-Bhân it was perfect. No one could fight against them or try to take their home from them. It couldn't be more perfect for these dwarrows.

Naturally, they have a king or a royal House which ruled over them and fell the decisions that had to be made. They were like the king in Erebor or the Iron Hills although descendants of the great Durin the Deathless. And a long time ago it existed a time where all the members of the dwarrows lived together in peace. But one day the brothers Nain II and the younger one, Tain, fought against each other. One of them wanted to attack their enemies, but the younger had no interest in battling and split up from his brother.

Some of the dwarrows, who had the same opinion about this, followed Tain to the South where they planned to create a new folk which should be separated from all the others. And behind Gondor and far from any human influence, they found their chance to build a new life. But they weren't alone.

Not far from the place of their arrival, they met a young witch who was caught by a foreign creature and couldn't free herself out of the beast's captive. The dwarrows had seen her and decided to help, because after all she was a woman and in their culture they had to protect them from all the dangers in the world.

So Tain and his warriors helped that witch and chased the creature away. Naturally, the witch was surprised to see dwarrows who have helped her out of that situation. But it didn't matter to her and so she granted the folk of Mahal three wishes as gratitude for their help. At first Tain and his fellows didn't trust her, but finally they accepted her present and bared their wishes.

Tain's first wish was that all of their follows and their descendants couldn't get a beard any more. Only the men of them should get a short one, but never again a beard which was longer as to their shoulders and the witch complied with this. The second wish was that all of them would get mysterious tattoos all over their body and in different colours and forms. This should be their new mark of their folk and they should pass the mark on to their descendants, too. It should become their new symbol of pride. His final wish was that the witch should give the heir of Durin of the new Dwarrow folk in the South a special power, but she must not tell anyone what exactly that power will contain. Only if the heir of Durin's folk was in danger then the power shall be seen. And for the fact that a witch stood to her promise, all of the wishes came true and from that day on they would be a folk of their own which was free from any rule of the others.

But that was not the end of the story. No, because the witch stayed a decade with them to see how they built their new home and at the end she was very impressed by their work. Namely the dwarrows created a new kingdom in the mountain and it gave her the message of hope. This should be called Lukhud-Bhân or in the common language the 'Light-mountain'. It represented their new hope for a new life and shall be seen as a good sign for the dwarrows of that new kingdom.

Unfortunately, the witch couldn't stand any longer with them and so she had to say good bye to her new friends. Naturally all of them were sad about this, but as a present they gave her a necklace which consisted of Mithril and shined in the sun like her silver eyes. From this day she would be known as a friend of them until she would have her last breath and she accepted this. And as a reward she did something that was really rare by the witches. Before she travelled again she gave her real name away. Ilmarë. For now on every dwarf of Lukhud-Bhân would always remember her and will be always kind to her.

After this, she said good bye and disappeared from their sight. But no one of the dwarrows will ever forget the witch that helped her to form their new home. So they began to tell tales about the mysterious witch who had gave them a new chance to live. She became a legend in the new history of their life and will be in their minds and hearts for the end of their lives.

But the time did not stop running and so their life continued. Soon, the first dwarfling was born and the first descendants of the new folk were born as well. And all of them could see with fascination that the little lad had mysterious tattoos over his small body and at this point every dwarf knew that the new folk was born. More and more children began to run around and lighten up the hearts of the older dwarrows. And Tain watched with a warm expression the development of his kingdom far away from their kin and no one wanted to return to the others in Erebor or in the Iron Hills.

They were happy and never felt that way when they were with their kin. No, they weren't their kin anymore. From the moment they had decided to move on alone they separated themselves from the dwarrows and created a new race.

They would always be the Lukhazâd which means the Lightdwarrows in the common language.


End file.
